Fighting Back
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: After many years of abuse, Lemmy visits five mystical Wizards to grant a wish. But the Wizard claim regard of a literal form of the wisher's command, leaving Lemmy at a hesitant choice. Will Lemmy continue his wish for the sake of happiness? Or is family far more important above all else?


**A/N: Yeah…new story. Anyways, seeing the shabbiest of ways that Bowser, Roy, and Ludwig treat Lemmy due to his high-spirited attitude. So, to retaliate in some sort of ways, I present this story to show what Lemmy would do after so many years. Enjoy!**

**Dislclaimer: Koopalings belong to Nintendo. Chase, Penny, Lant, Rosina, and Kelino belong to me, as my OC's.**

* * *

Fighting Back

"Face it, pip squeak," said Roy. "Youse ain't getting' tougha the beat me."

"I will, if you stop hurting me," yelled Lemmy, who was lying on the ground.

Apparently, Roy had popped Lemmy's ball, and pummeled him out of his out enjoyment. Ludwig and Bowser had watched, cheering for Roy and scolding Lemmy, but had left minutes before Lemmy gave up.

"Youse ain't a Koopa to beh useful, wimp. Give it up already, youse ain't worth a pebble." Said Roy, and walked away.

Lemmy, who was trying to get up, cried painfully-alone, disappointed, and isolated from the help of his siblings.

He was alone from his other siblings, as they were warned by Bowser that if they tried to help him, he will remove then form being one of the Koopalings. None of the other Koopalings wanted that to happen, neither did Bowser Jr., wanted that, so they often remain fifteen feet away from Lemmy, not even allowed to _talk_ to him at the least. This has left Lemmy in the dark realms of his mind, happy corners shattered by the three Koopas, and abandoned as a wasteland of perpetual sadness.

As a usual thing and common event, Lemmy went to the Mushroom Kingdom, as it is the only place where nice people are. At first, Toads feared him, but when he explained his tragedy, the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom and the other eight kingdoms supported and were nice to Lemmy, much to his enjoyment. Apparently, even Mario had agreed to let Lemmy enter the kingdom, as he would always send happy gifts and letters to him, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Princess Éclair, and many more.

This time, Lemmy went to the palace of Princess Peach's castle, as a letter was given to him by Parakarry that he was to attend a special meeting there, excluding the rest of the royals in Darkland. Lemmy, being a very honored guest at the castle, quickly scurried through the red stone path, leading to the castle, where Princess Peach and Mario stood.

"Salutations, Lenard Spark Koopa," greeted Princess Peach.

"Your Highness," replied Lemmy, bowing in return. "Why have I been requested to come?"

"I have recently talked to my advisors of helping you, and they had suggested visiting the Wizards of the Mushroom Kingdom," answered Princess Peach. "Surely they will help you ease your situation."

"Plus, even-a I-a cannot stand those-a Koopas being so fiendish to a person of high-a spirit as you," said Mario. "This-a map will guide you-a to the Wizards."

Lemmy gazed at the map, and set off, thanking Princess Peach and Mario on the way. He passed by Club 64, the classic restaurant, by the harbor, and asked Tuna the whale for a ride.

"Wohohohohoh…sure, Lemmy. But please do not call me a fish…tuna…or any of that. Kolorado had just mistaken me.," said Tuna the Whale.

"Okay, but I don't think that anyone else will agree," replied Lemmy, climing onto Tuna's back.

"Thanks, Lemmy," said Tuna, and set off to Lavalava island, where people say is where the Wizards are currently are. It had taken quite a while, but they eventually made it, seeing the happy Yoshis and Sushi the fish coming to greet them.

"Hey, Lemmy. How's it going at the castle?" asked Sushi. Apparently, Lemmy had become friends with Yoshis, and both were nice to the other.

"Nice," said Lemmy. "But do you know where the Wizards are?"

"Oh, they are in the hut near the ravens," replied Sushi, pointing to a small hut. Lemmy walked over there, and saw the five Wizards discussing something quietly.

"Hello, Lemmy," said a Wizard in a green floral decorated robe.

"How do you know me, and how I was here?" asked Lemmy, astonished.

"Our powers predict the future of a royal," said a Wizard in a snowy white robe. "I am Chase, an ice Wizard."

"I am Penny, a grass Wizard," said the same person in the green robe.

"I am Lant, a heat Wizard," said a Wizard in a red and orange robe.

"I am Rosina, a water Wizard," said a Wizard in a blue robe.

"I am Kelino, an electric Wizard," said a Wizard in a flashy yellow robe.

"We know of your wish, but are you sure to continue?" asked Chase. "Our powers are too literal to joke upon."

"…Yes," answered Lemmy, hesitating. "Ooooh, can you include someone else?"

"We can read your mind, Lemmy. As well as the rest of the royals in Darkland," said Kelino.

"And Roy's current thought is starting to get a little out of hand," said Penny. "WAY too much of those bikini magazines."

"TMI, Penny," said Lant. "Anyways, Chase, as a major fan girl of Lemmy, will you d-"

"Uhh…I'm a boy, Lant," said Chase.

"I know," replied Lant, smiling smugly as Chase gave an offended face. "Now, shall you do the honors?"

"With pleasure," said Chase, his gloves glowing. He slowly pulled in his hands, and shot them forward in the direction of Bowser's castle. A light blue and white light beamed as it blasted into the castle, and screams could be heard.

"There…wish granted," said Chase. "Now go back to the castle, and enjoy the rest of the day."

Lemmy nodded eagerly, and ran back to the castle, thanking the Wizards along the way.

O-O-O-O-O

Back at the castle, Lemmy saw a frozen sight. Before him were Ludwig, Roy, Bowser, _and Bowser Jr._, all frozen in an enormous crystal of shimmering ice!

Chucking, Lemmy went up to the crystal and began joking around with ice puns in humorous ways.

" Heh, heh…s-no-w good when bullying high spirited people, eh?" asked Lemmy. "You should be n-ice to me, and better _chill out, _because bullying is just _cold."_

"No pun intended," said Larry, who was just coming into the room, followed by the rest of the Koopalings, Kammy, and Kamek. "Cool, I can finally get King Dad's bank account in the royal vault!"

"Wait for me!" yelled Wendy, following Larry as they headed into the Royal Vault.

"I can finally do a speech without anyone punching me!" said Morton, and began to write a speech of happiness.

"We can do yoga!" said Kammy and Kamek together, and ran out.

"And we can start being together as twins!" said Iggy. Lemmy eagerly agreed, and the two walked to the Royal Playroom. And all were happy in wonderlands of their own.

In the ice crystal…

"…Will this melt?" asked Bowser.

"It appears to be magic ice that melts at the person-who-formed-the-ice's command," explained Ludwig.

"…" said all of them, waiting.

At the Wizards' lair…

"Uhh…will you melt the ice, Chase?" asked Lant.

"Two reasons: When the four in the ice learn to be nice, and as long as Lemmy is happy," explained Chase. "And that's how I like it!"


End file.
